Slender man's new game
by THG-District12
Summary: Every year eight kids find a piece of paper. In a short amount of time they start to see a man with no face, then they disappear. This year its eight teenagers that are friends or former friends. Now they have to help each other and stop this thing that is after them. They must save themselves and stop it so no one else have to go through what they're going through.
1. The game lost

**Prologue **

The sound of running feet almost seems to echo in the dark night. The three teens have been running since their friend has been caught and probably killed by the thing that has been following them. The only thing that is helping them find their way are their flash lights. The three teens are made of one girl and two boys, the girls is only holding a folder inside a plastic bag, the two boys are holding guns to protect themselves. One of the boys is holding a shotgun and the other is holding a pistol, they're both on the girl's sides watching. They maneuver through the trees trying to make is to the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods.

"Are we almost there?" asks the girl not bothering to hide her fear

"Almost" says the boy on her right

"You got all the pieces?" asks the boy on her lest

"Yeah, I got all of them" says the girl

As they continue their run the rain starts to pick up. The winds blow against them and howl above their heads. The rain becomes colder and heaver. They finally break through an opening and in the is the middle abandoned warehouse of the clearing. The warehouse used to be filled with workers during the Second World War. It was surrounded by other building of the old town that once existed. Now the town is now in ruins. After a few moments the small group sees a shadow about twenty feet to their right in the tree line. They turn and see a white spot. They freeze at the sight of the figure looking back at them.

"Move you idiots!" shouts the boy with the pistol

They sprint to the warehouse and get inside, the inside of the warehouse is filled with old machines and some parts of the ceiling are caved in. Some machines are tipped over, burned or part all over the floor.

"We have to find the spot they burned him, right?" asked the girl

"Yeah, so let's go" said the boy with the pistol

"You guys find the spot. I'll keep that ting busy and buy you guys sometime" said the other

"Are you insane?!" asked the pistol boy

"If you guys can make it then no one else has to live through this hell ever again" he said back

They both stood there staring at each other until they pulled each other into a tight hug and release after a minute. "You better not die, alright?" he said rubbing away tears starting to form

"You got it" He said

"You better make it, alright? Or ill never forgive you" said the girl as he hug shot gun boy

They released each other and the girl and pistol boy started to run the other direction through the machines and fallen pipes. They glance one last time at their friend as they leave him to hold back the thing that is following them. The warehouse is one of the oldest and biggest building in the area. It's a two story house but since it's old it's falling apart. They enter some old hallways as they make their way to the center of the building, the place that could stop the thing. Going through the hall is like going through a giant maze, the couple keep ending up in dead ends and have to go back.

"I think it's this way" says the girl as she turns left pulling the boy with her

"I don't think it's here…" says the boy as until he looks in the huge room

"Its here, look, the large ditch on the floor" she point at what looks like a dent on the floor

Right then they hear a gun go off. Screams follow it as more shots echo through the walls. Their bodies go cold with fear and fright as they recognize the voice, it belongs to their friend that they left. He yells their names but can't do anything to help him; they have to do the ritual to end it. The screams end and silents follows for what seem like hours, until they hear faint footsteps, each one louder than the last. The boy pulls the girl through the rows of machines head for the ditch. The girl puts her hands to her ears as a loud screeching sound bounces off the walls, the boy knows what's making the noise.

He pulls her hands away as makes her look at him," Look, I need you to do the ritual, ok?"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to try and kill that thing; I need you to do the ritual and save yourself, alright?" He shots her a weak smile

"No, you can't, please!" Tears start to flow from her eyes to her cheeks

"It's going to be ok, I promise" He cups her cheek his hand and darts way from where they entered.

She quickly rips off the bag and takes the folder out. If she can do the ritual quick enough maybe she can save the boy. She takes out eight pieces of paper that have writing and weird pictures on them. She puts them in a circle connecting them by the two top edges. In the middle she places a black powder and the outer she makes two outer circles with a white powder and signs with chalk in the middle. She throws the bag that contained the items and then takes and matches from her pocket. She was about to light the black powder until gun shots echoed. Screams followed after four fires and then more gun shots. The girl is paralyzed by fear and can't move. She was her eyes at the door as a black figure is staggering towards her.

The girl calls the boys name ready to throw her arms around him until he drops to the floor. She gets up until her stops her.

"Finish it, hurry its coming" he yells

The girl doesn't move, she just wants to be with him until the end but can't decide what to do. When she does make up her mind she's about to continue until the boy yells in pain, she turns as sees the thing is behind the boy. Its tentacles are through the boys all over his body.

"NO!" She yells. The thing flings the boy's body to a wall and slides to the floor. It then slowly turns its faceless head towards her almost looking into her soul without having eyes. She runs to the boy's body and trying to comfort him. She gently places him head on her lap. The thing is making its way towards the couple; he stops and looks at the circles the girl made. With one swipe of its tentacles, the thing destroys the circle.

"I'm sorry" says the girl tears flow from her eyes again and drop on the boys face

"Don't be, I'm the one that should be sorry" he softly chuckles

"So I guess this is it, huh?" she sniffs knowing it is the end

"I guess it is," He says "But I wouldn't want it any different…except our situation" he says making the girl smile

They lock hands and stare at each other trying to ignore that their deaths are near. The boy's grip starts to slip but tries to fight it. She girl reaches down and presses her lips to the boys, when she pulls back he has a small smile on his lips. The boy slips and the girl knows he's gone by the glaze look in his eyes. The girl closes his eyes and feels a presence in front of her. She lifts here head until she's face-to-face with the things. Its body bent forward so their faces are inches away. She sees its tentacles ready to strike her body ending her life and taking her away to never to be seen again. She tries to hide her fear but loses control, she screams as the tentacles shot forward.

The scream echoes through the warehouse ending after a few seconds. The rain stopped and the woods winds have stopped howling. Only the sound of footsteps and something dragging are present.

**I hope you like this story. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Also I made a new story that I wrote and hope you like it too, I'll try to update faster on all my stories. So again, please review and thanks for reading. :)**


	2. The first page

**Warning: The characters that were in the prologue are not in a part of the story. They're events happened a year before the main characters. I forgot to say that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own slender man or the game or anything related to it. **

_A boy was crying the woods that are near the town. He has blood running from a wound that he received from a semi wild dog that stretched from the right side of his neck to his shoulder blade. The wound was deep and the blood was soaking through his torn shirt. He sat under a large tree with his knees drawn to his, his arms around them and his face hidden between his knees. _

_He was playing with his best friend when the dog appeared, they both ran from it but the dog chased them. The smaller boy stayed behind so his friend could call for help but the dog was bigger and vicious. He managed to get away from it but the dog was able to get one last bite at him. Now he sat under the tree while the blood came out of his in a steady stream-_

"_Neon!" A voice called in the distance._

_The boy ignored the call or he didn't hear it. He kept crying thinking that he's lost in the woods._

"_Neon!" the voice is now closer. The boy looked up to see who it might be; he looked around the green and brown fields around his. His sight was greeted with a black figure in the distance. It looked like a man with a black suit that stood there in enormous height. The boy wiped his eyes with his hand to wipe tears from his eyes. He looked again trying to look at the man's face but it was hidden by a branch. He knew that the man was watching him but the boy can't see at his face. _

"_Neon!" The voice came from his right side._

_He turned his head too quickly, he winced at the pain and more tears came spilling out from his eyes. Another boy a bit older and taller than him came running to him. The older boy dropped to his knees beside the younger boy and hugged him close not realizing the other is in pain. _

"_What happen to you!" asked the older boy._

"_I-I…um…I-"the younger boy couldn't form words as he tries to keep the tears at bay. _

"_I ran to our parents when I realized that you weren't with me," said the older boy "Almost everyone is looking for you"_

_Just then they heard the same name being called again. In the distance they can see movement from other people that are helping look for neon. _

"_Leon?" called the younger boy_

_The older boy looked down at neon, the younger looked at his best friend, right then he couldn't hold on to the tears and started crying again. Leon brought his younger friend close to him and kept his arms around his as the neon cried on his small chest._

"_Don't worry. I promise to protect you from anything and anyone. I promise you" he whispered to neon's ear. He felt guilty when he looked at the cut that was on neon's neck and back wishing that it never happened. _

_Neon and Leon's parents found them under a big tree holding each other as neon cried. Neon was taken to the hospital to be tested is the dog might've had rabies. The cut that crawled on his neck and back was cleaned and disinfected. When Neon was taken home he couldn't stop thinking about the man that he saw in the woods. He didn't help him when he was alone and scared. Neon wished that he was able to see his face but when he tried to couldn't, he just pictured the man without a face. No eyes, nose, lips, or hair. Neon had a feeling that the man didn't have a face; he pushed the thought of the man out of his mind as his eyes started to close. The last image that he took before he went under was the same was standing outside his window without a face. _

**Present day**

Neon's radio clock went off on full blast. His eyes snapped open as the rock music played. He jumped in surprise and let out a small yell; neon reached over and stopped his from playing. Outside his door he can hear laughter coming from his older brothers.

"I hate you guys!"

"Love you too, neon!" called his older brothers

Neon groaned as he presses one of his pillows to his face. He swung his legs of his bed and went to his bathroom. Neon looked in his reflection to look at himself with a sleepy gaze. His dark hair was standing in odd places and twists, his eyes won't open wider then they are now making his eyes brown eyes look darker. He got his toothbrush and the toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. He walks back into his room and goes into his closet. Neon picks a black shirt with dark pants; he walks back into his bathroom and finishes brushing his teeth.

After he's don't he get ready and goes down stairs for breakfast hoping that his brothers left him something to eat. He sees his mom making pancakes, his dad reading a book and his three older brothers eating. He sits down between one of his brothers and his dad.

"Hey, neon" called his brother that was seated next to him

"What do you want Micah?" he asked almost a bit too tired

"You got mail"

"What?"

"Here" his brother handed him an envelope that was a bit brown.

Neon opened it but nothing was inside it. He sees that's inside are drawing, then re realizes that it wasn't supposed to contain anything in it. Neon careful unfolds the paper until its flat. The piece of paper has the same type of drawing, trees that look like they were made in a hurry. The person that was drawing them put a lot of force on them but neon sees one tree that's different from the rest. After a few seconds he figures that it's not a tree, it's a man.

He looks at it a bit closer and his blood goes cold. It looks a lot like the man that he saw the day he was in the woods when the dog attacked him. The man in the piece of paper seems to be as tall as the trees and…has no face. Neon's heart stops and his stomach drops. He keeps staring at the man until-

"Neon!"

"Uh? What?"

"Your break fast is getting cold. If you don't want it you can give it to someone else" said neon's mom

"Oh, no, I'll eat it"

After eating neon and his three older brothers get their things ready to leave. His oldest brother Micah leaves for collage. That leaves him with the twins, bozo and douchbag or Joe and Joey as people like to call them. They're both seniors and Neon's a sophomore. They're tall, handsome and popular in school. Neon sits quickly as his brothers' talk about things outside of school. The main thing on his mind is the paper that Micah gave to him. He looks at his backpack that has the paper inside it. He tries to convince himself that Joe or Joey made it was a prank but something won't let him.

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thank you for those who said that like my story :)**


	3. The first feeling

"Alright class, settle down" said the teacher at the front of the class

Neon looked around in his class. Everyone were talking to their friends, some were quiet listening to the teacher. Neon was sitting next to his friend Zakk who was reading a book; it was one of his mythology books on mythical creatures. Zakk was into that kind of stuff, reading about fairies, pixies, and etc.

"I hope you all enjoyed your two weeks off of school" said the teacher.

"Hey, Mrs., locks, can we just sleep? I don't want to know about bio today" said a student from across the room

"Well, tough luck. We have to get class started" said Mrs. Locks. She turned to the white board and started the lesson.

"Tell me why we have to take AP biology?" asked Zakk

Neon turned to his friend Zakk and smiled, "Because if we do and pass we get college credits and don't have to take it when we graduate" answered Neon

Zakk groaned and dropped his head back and put his book on top of his face and pretended to sleep. Neon turned his attention back to Mrs. Locks' lesson. Neon shifted in his seat, he felt uncomfortable, and he felt that someone was staring at him. He looked back but no one was looking at him. He looked in a full circle but when he sight passed the windows he glanced on something black. Neon snapped his sight back where the black figure was standing next to a tree but it was gone.

"Hey did you see tha-"Neon stopped when he heard snoring "Woooow, your unbelievable" he said

Neon started to write down the notes that were on the white board. He shifted again feeling eyes on him. This time he didn't look back or out the window afraid on what he might find. Neon just keeps writing down notes and notes until the bell signals the end of class. Neon shoves his papers into his backpack. He faces Zakk's sleeping body, he sees his Adam's apple and a smirk crosses his face.

Neon stands next to Zakk's desk and raises his hands in a chop form. He takes aim at Zakk's throat and quickly his the lump on his neck. Zakk jumps and swings his arms and legs at the pain that was been inflicted on him. Zakk makes a yelps and makes a gurgling noise. Neon laughs at Zakk after he stops and figures out that Neon was hit him. Some students' looks at the two with annoyance as they leave some have smiles while other laugh with Neon.

"That hurt you know" says Zakk as they leave the room and enter the hallway.

"Well, that was the only way to wake you" said Neon

Neon's feeling of being watched was still on him. He tried to ignore it but can't seem to shake it off.

"Zakk is someone watching us?" asked Neon in a whisper

Zakk looks up and behind him in casual way; neon keeps his eyes forward until Zakk can spot the stalker or whoever it is.

Zakk bents down a bit to tell that no one is looking at them, only when they pass by everyone down the hall. Zakk asks neon on why he asked if someone is watching them.

"I have a feeling that someone is looking at me. I can feel it, as if they're staring daggers at me" says Neon

"You don't have to worry about that. No one is." Says Zakk

Neon and Zakk part ways as they leave for their classes. Zakk's class is almost the other side of the school while neon's is just down the hall.

Neon meet Zakk in their 7th grade year, Zakk was one of the tallest students since he had to repeat a grade. Zakk has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He's taller than neon and sometimes uses it to his advantage in sports, against other students and to neon. Even though he's a year older he still acts like a kid at times.

Neon is shorter than he's supposed to be for his age. Neon has black hair and black eyes. Since he's short he's not strong either but his speed and intelligence make up for it. Some of his classes are AP classes-Collage classes- so he won't have to take them in collage and try to graduate early.

Neon walks into English class which has kids from 10th to 12 graders. He sits down next to another friend of his. Charlie is a straight A student, he does his homework in less than thirty minutes. Charlie has thick glasses that make his brown eyes look bigger. Charlie isn't very athletic; he would rather spend his time in class or at the school library.

"Hey Charlie, what you doing?" asks Neon

"Doing some collage applications" replies Charlie without looking up

"What," Says neon in surprised voice far louder than he wanted "You're only a sophomore, why would you do them now?"Asks Neon

"It's not bad to have a head start" says Charlie

"Alright then your choice" says Neon as the teacher starts to call for attendance

Neon pays attention to the teacher talk about the writer Edgar Allen Poe. She talks about his life and struggles he has until she stops as someone comes running in late.

"So nice of you to come on time" Says Mrs. Waters

"Sorry" says the student and takes a seat next to Neon.

Neon tries to ignore him but he has a cold and warm feeling in his stomach. He tries to keep his eyes forward but loses control of his eyes and quickly glances at Leon. Leon has blond hair that's a bit dark. Blue-grey eyes and is tall as Zakk. He's the start athlete in the school; he's the quarterback in the football team. Leon is one of the most popular guys at the school along with other people that he used to call his friends.

"Hey neon" The voice snaps Neon from the board and turns to Leon who has a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" asks Neon with a tired voice

"I was going to ask who you've been" says Leon still smiling

"Fine. Good. Great. Awesome. Amazing." Says Neon

"Well that's good" Leon's smile fades knowing that the conversation isn't going anywhere, "Neon, plea-"

"Don't." says Neon cutting Leon with an angry and serious face, "Don't. Just shut up and leave me alo-"Neon stops himself as he sees and dirty brown paper sticking out of Leon's backpack. Neon gets it and pulls it out. His eyes widen when it almost resembles the one that he has.

The drawings on it are a tree on the left side and a man on the right. The word _follows_ is written next to the man. Like the man on the paper that he got, he has no face. Neon gets his paper out and puts the two next to each other. A cold shiver runs down Neon's spine. He stares at them until someone touches his shoulder making him jump.

"You ok?" asks Leon with a worried face

Neon looks at the faces that are staring at him. He must've given a little yelp when Leon put his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asks and everyone turns around

Some whisper among themselves and make quick glances at him. A girl with blond hair with pink stripes looks at him with a smug look on her face face. Neon's blood pumps faster and his veins filled with anger at the sight of her. He didn't notice his hands rolled into fits until he felt a hand on his and saw it was Leon's

Neon pulled his hand harshly from Leon's. Neon almost felt sorry from the hurt look on Leon's eyes. Almost. He just relaxed his hands and turned back to the papers in front of him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked

"It was taped on my front door this morning, why?"

"Just." Is all Neon said.

Leon was about to say something else but the bell rang before he could say the first word. Neon put Leon's paper on his desk and put his in his bag then quickly went out the door.

After the second class the students are given ten minutes to themselves. They stay at the hall or go to the corridor to talk. Neon made his way to the corridor and sat on the same bench he and his friends sit on. He put his backpack on the bench, folded his arms on it and placed his head on his arms. Neon felt someone sit next to him and thought it was Zakk.

"Zakk, do you need the notes for Bio?" he asked. Neon raised his head and look at Zakk but it wasn't him. It was Leon.

"What do you want now?"

"Neon, I just want to talk" he said

"Fine," Neon turned his body to Leon giving him his attention "Talk. Now." He said

"Look I…um…I just…"

"See you don't know what to say" said Neon throwing his arms up like in defeat. "Just get out of here"

Neon tuned away from Leon. He turned his head and his scar showed. Leon started at it remembering the day he got the scar from a dog and the promise he made. Leon moved his hand to the scar and touched it with his fingertips.

Neon gasped when Leon fingertips touched his scar, he slowly turned his head and facing forward but Leon's fingertips were still touching his skin gently like as if they're afraid to cause more damage to it. Neon lets out a low sign as the warmth of Leon's fingers give off. Neon shots up from it seat when the bell rings. Leon opens his mouth but Neon is already far from hearing distance.

As neon walks down the hall the feeling of being watched comes to him again. He ignores it but the feeling gets stronger as he tries to suppress the feeling. His mind goes back to the paper that Leon got today. When he sits down in his next class he can feel that their something he tries to remember but cant. That something in the back of his mind is trying to resurface. Something about the figure without a face makes is blood cold.

**Disclaimer: I do not know slender man or the game or…etc**

**Hope you like this one. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. The game starts

**New character(s) will be introduced in his chapter and some will be in the group that slender man will be after. Also sorry for those who have been waiting for this chapter. I've been busy and sometimes lazy, so…yeah….sorry. I hope this can make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own slender man or the game**.

"So what did Leon want?" asked Zakk as he sat down across neon on the table

"What?" asked neon confused on what Zakk

"Leon was sitting with you at break" said Gwen who was sitting next to neon.

"You guys saw that?" neon's voice was louder that he intended since some people turned their head to their direction.

"Yeah we saw that" said Gwen

"And you idiots didn't bother to lift a finger or save me?!" neon was now starting to raise his voice as his anger started to rise

"The bell ringed when we got here" Said Zakk raising his hands in surrender

"So what did he want?" asked Gwen when neon started to calm down a bit.

"He wanted to talk…again"

After a few minutes of silence Gwen is the first to break it, "Why don't you want to talk to him and fix this?"

"I just…don't. I don't want to talk or do anything with him"

"But-"Zakk was cut off by neon

"Can we just talk about something else?"

"Fine. So I got this weird paper today. I guess that it's a type of prank the younger kids are doing these days" Gwen started to look through her backpack

"What paper?" neon was suspicious is the paper was related to his and Leon's paper and hope it was a prank

Gwen takes a piece of paper that is brown and a bit wrinkled and has black writing on it. Neon takes it from Gwen and looks at it. A shiver runs down his spine at the words _always watching, no eyes_

"That's creepy" says Zakk who's looking over neon's shoulder

"Yeah. Gwen, where did you get this?" asked Neon

"It was inside my car. I found it under my seat when I got to school. Why?"

"Because I got one almost the same" Neon took the page that was 'mailed' to him and showed Gwen and Zakk. Both their eyebrows reached their hairlines as the put the two pages side-by-side.

"Wow, now that's really creepy" said Zakk with both pages in his hands.

"I think that it's a type of prank" said Gwen

"Why would someone break into your car and mail this to me?" Neon wasn't buying the idea that someone was pranking them.

"Like I said, it's a prank"

"If it's a prank why didn't I get one?" asked Zakk a bit irritated that he wasn't included

"I don't know…" neon paused in thought "I know that Leon got one too"

"What! Leon got one but not me?!" Zakk started rambling about being left out of the group

"Zakk…I swear you're so annoying" said Neon rubbing his hand on his face

"What? Is it really my fault that I'm not part of this?"

"Yes, obviously you're not cool enough to join the club" Gwen rolls her eyes

Gwen and neon have known each other since they were both ten years old. She always acted has a big sister to him due to size and her bad attitude when someone gets on her bad side. Her long wavy hair and silk smooth skin and light blue eyes make her one of the beauties in the school. Almost all the boys try to throw themselves at her and try to ask her out but don't have the nerve too. Sometimes they give neon a note in their place to ask Gwen out. Only a few lucky guys have been with her on a date.

"Do you think it was Leon?" asked Gwen

"No, why would he send one to himself?"

"Maybe to throw off suspicion that he isn't the one pranking us" said Gwen as if it were the obvious thing in the world

"I don't know. He would dare do anything. Since you gave him the nasty black eye and almost broke his nose"

Gwen laughs at the memory when she threw a vicious roundhouse kick after she found out what they people they once called 'friends' did to neon. That night she searched the entire house the party was at and spotted Leon. She got him on the face in front of everyone and threatened him and the rest of their old group if they did anything to neon again.

"You know, I don't know if it's hot you know how to fight or scary" said Zakk

"Why? You don't want a girlfriend that knows how to take care of herself?" Gwen crossed her arms and raised an eye brow

"Zakk wants to act tuff and macho when it comes to relationships" Neon smirked at Zakk who started to look nervous at the look Gwen was giving him

"Well yeah, you know you're not the only one that has people throwing themselves at you. I keep getting girls coming up to me and ask me out as well" Gwen starts laughing

The two argue a bit but later drop it when Zakk's stomach growls. He opens the fringe in the kitchen and starts taking out food and heats it in the microwave

"Why do I keep letting you in my house?" asked Neon when Zakk started eating the food

"'Cause we're best friends" says Zakk with his mouth full

"Yeah, that it" Zakk didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in his voice since Zakk smiled like a five year-old

Gwen kept studying the two papers until neon remembered something from school.

"Gwen, did you have a feeling that someone was watching you?"

"Neon, almost the entire school watches me and the looks I get, I try and forget them" said Gwen

"No, I mean like an intense stare. Like if someone was staring 'daggers at you' kind of stare" Neon was hoping that he wasn't the only one that felt like this the entire day

"No…well there was this one time in class. It was in the last class. I had a feeling someone was looking at me but I was in the back in the class. "

"I've been having that feeling all day"

"It's so weird"

"Yeah, I know"

A few blocks away from Neon's house. Leon was having guests of his own. Rose, Paul, Victoria and daisy were in his living room talking about what they did in their spring break. Leon wasn't paying attention to them, he was thinking back when he was trying to talk to neon and the look he had when he took the brown paper from his backpack.

"Leon" daisy whispered seductively into Leon's ear as she sat down on his lap

"What do you want?" he asked irritated

"That no way to talk to your girlfriend" she leaned in to kiss him but he moved his head and her lips connected with his cheek.

"You're not my girlfriend, daisy. You never were" he quickly got up from his spot on the couch.

"Oh c'mon lean," she went behind Leon and wrapped her arms around his torso and started feeling the muscles "Why not? Everyone thinks that we are and you also know that nothing will happen between you and Neon again."

"And whose fault is that?" He snapped at her and pried her arms off of him. Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to the two standing

"Well it's his fault for being so gullible and for trying to get at what's mine"

"Only if I hadn't fallen for it. You got me drunk and took me to your room and you invited him and had someone lead him into your room"

Daisy laughed in a very girly manner but it sounded like an evil laugh "And it worked perfectly, right guys?" she turned to very one else in the room but they looked ashamed at that they did to their friend.

"Anyways, I would've done more than strip your clothes off –except your underwear but I didn't have enough time- and kiss you. I still remember that night. I remember that you were hard and enjoying it"

"I don't know why I still talk to you"

"Because we're the most popular kids in the school" Daisy then started to fix her blond hair and sat back down

"Why would you do that can still humiliate him after? He was your friend"

"Yeah I know we were but times change. He didn't have what it takes to be around us anymore."

"Maybe we should talk about something else except neon and what happened? That was a long time ago. Why can't we forget about it?"

"Yeah, who cares now? He doesn't want to talk to us and Gwen will kill us if we get near them." Said Victoria

"I remember she dropped you on your ass" smirked Paul

Leon narrowed his eyes at Paul who quickly shut his mouth and looked away.

"Hey, Leon. What were you and neon talking about in class today?" asked Rose

"Nothing, He didn't want to talk to me. He just took a piece of paper to got today and took one out from his backpack that looked almost the same."

"What paper?" asked Victoria who looked suspicious

Leon took the paper that he found and handed it to Victoria. Her eyes widen and she took one out that _'Help me'_ on it. Paul gibbering that he has one and took his out, rose handed another paper to them. After they all took the papers and laid them out on the floor –including daisy's- they took silent as looked at them, except daisy who didn't think it wasn't interesting if it didn't involve money, make-up, plastic surgery etc.

"Is this a prank?" asked Rose

"I don't think it is," said Paul "What would they gain from this anyway?"

"Do you know who else has one?" asked Victoria

"I know neon but that's it" said Leon

"This is really freaky" said Paul

"God, you guys are so stupid," Daisy got her purse as she stood and headed to the door "It's just a prank. Maybe some freshmen are behind this, only they would come up with something so stupid" she walked out the door before they could say anything

"Maybe she's right. Maybe some freshmen sent these" said Rose

"I don't think so, but I want to find out what are they supposed to mean. 'Cause I get Goosebumps every time I look at them" said Leon

"Well, I have to get home. You girl need a ride" rose and Victoria get their things ready and leave with Paul. Leon stays in the living room with the five pieces of paper. He keeps looking at the figure in one page. Leon feels a slight chilly breeze and a presence behind him. He tenses up when he sees a shadow moving on the wall in front of him, when he spins around to see who's there, he finds that the room is empty and he's alone.

He can't shake off the feeling that he's being watched by someone each time he glances outside the window.

**Hope you like it. I'll explain the situation between neon and the rest probably next chapter or somewhere down the road soon. Sorry that slender man isn't really mentioned that much in this chapter. I have to build up the story. I will bring the other characters back and have them do much more in the future until they all start dying one by one. Again, hope you like it.**


End file.
